Promises, promises
by Lily EvansPotterBlack
Summary: Even though Chris was eight years too late, even though he’s the evil ruler of the world, even though his brother is engaged to a phoenix, Wyatt Halliwell keeps his promises. Slash, incest (Halliwellcest!)


Author: Lily EvansPotterBlack

Title: Promises, promises ('Always' felt too cliché)

Rating: PG-13 for incest...I guess.

Pairing: Wyatt/Chris

Warnings: Slash, stand alone, incest, Halliwellcest infact. (I figure if I type it enough times in as many different fics as possible other people will start to use it. Then I'll sue. Hehe. Not really. :shifty eyes:)

Summary: Even though Chris was eight years too late, even though he's the evil ruler of the world, even though his brother is engaged to a phoenix, Wyatt Halliwell keeps his promises. Slash, incest (Halliwellcest!)

_**thepowerofhalliwellcestwillsetusfreethepowerofhalliwellcestwillsetusfree**_

"Chris?" Wyatt Halliwell asked tiredly, "Why're you still up?"

"Can't sleep." Chris shrugged, he flipped the TV over to a re-run of Oprah. Wyatt flopped down onto the coach next to his younger brother and threw an arm around his shoulders.

Chris tensed, and for a moment Wyatt worried he would pull away. He didn't. Instead, Chris chose to move so his feet were now on the other end of the couch and no longer up on the coffee table, he rested his head on Wyatt's chest.

Chris could hear Wyatt's heartbeat. 'Thump, thump...thump, thump, thump.' It raced faster in rhythm, almost alarmingly so. Chris snuggled closer against his brother, eyes locked on the TV screen.

Wyatt's breathing sped up. Chris changed the channel again. Britney Spear's aged face flickered on screen, the opening chords of Linkin Park's 'Snowflake' played out, a women selling perfume beamed up at the camera, a shapely blonde modelling lacy black underwear pirouetted and strutted back down the catwalk.

Chris and Wyatt both stared at her quietly. "She's hot." Chris said nonchalantly.

"I guess." Wyatt murmured, his worried blue gaze never wavering from his younger brother.

"Chris-"

"Look," Chris interrupted quickly, "Aunt Phoebe!"

Phoebe Hallwiwell grinned from beneath a lit up sign urging to 'Ask Phoebe'

Brown eyes bright, Halliwell cheekbones high, demon-hunting body fit and wrinkles few and far between Phoebe didn't look a day older than 30, when in fact she had turned 43 two days before.

"Moira, teenage girls are like that! I have one of my own- Presley her name is- who's a real handful, she definitely inherited that from me! But she's a good girl really, and my two youngest -Phillipa and Patience- will be entering the terrible teens in two and three years respectively, so believe me when I say I know what your going through. You just need to make it clear to Sissy that she does not control..."

"I do love you, you know." Wyatt interrupted suddenly.

Chris froze. Telekinetically he switched off the TV, cutting off his Aunt Phoebe's advice to Moira off. "I know," he whispered quietly. And he did. How could he not? Neither his nor Aunt Phoebe's empathic ability had ever worked when it came to the twice blessed one, but Chris's brotherly connection with Wyatt had never dimmed.

Wyatt sighed, but didn't push his brother to elaborate. He hugged Chris quietly, inhaling Chris's scent, burrowing his head into that thick dark hair, generally soaking in the warmth of his younger brother.

"Wyatt..." Chris's eyes fell shut, a breath he didn't know he'd held escaped him. His body seemed to unfurl as he let himself sink into his brother's loving arms. He never wanted Wyatt to let go.

"Go to sleep, Christopher Perry." He breathed hotly into Chris's ear, making him shudder. "I promise I'll protect you, little brother. Always."

Several hours later as Chris hovered in REM sleep, Wyatt repeated. "I love you, Chris," Wyatt closed his eyes, as if in deep pain. "Even if you don't love me."

When Chris struggles to regain consciousness because of Pippa and Patience loudly tramping in to watch cartoons the next morning Wyatt was gone, and Chris's face was damp with tears.

"Chris, wake up!"

The image of Wyatt hovering in front of him, watching him adoringly momentarily flickers before his green eyes, confusing him. 'Wyatt?' he thinks, "Bianca?" he says instead.

The ex-phoenix, his fiancé, already full dressed, doesn't answer him and instead walks stealthily up in the wooden stairs leading to the kitchen of what was once Chris's home, checking for demonic guards or civilians. "It's time."

Chris stands up and runs his hands over his hair and clothes. "Let's go." he says with a lot more confidence that he feels.

Chris stubbornly doesn't look at anything while passing through the kitchen or the sun room, the pain of yesterday's memories is still too fresh. Skilfully Chris sends a probe flying away down to the basement.

Chris can't help but pause in the living room. Like astral projections Wyatt flickers in existence on the couch, holding a younger version of Chris himself tightly in his arms. Like a train wreck Chris stares, unable to look away. Young Chris nuzzles contently into his brother's chest in his sleep, Wyatt stroked his hair lovingly and whispers, his voice bittersweet. "I love you Chris," Wyatt turns. For a single second in time Prue blue meets Leo green without defiance or anger. Only love. "Love you too Wyatt," Christopher Halliwell replies, eight years too late. He almost expects his brother to answer. The blue hide in pain. The intensity breaks.

"Even if you don't love me." The two Halliwell brothers murmur in unison.

Wyatt gently moves his younger brother off him and stands up, conjuring a large blanket with a blue triquetra he places it over his brother and fades away. The Chris on the couch is gone, the blanket with him. Only the twenty two year old intent on saving the world remains. He lifts his chin and his green eyes harden in determination. "I promise I'll find the demon who turned you, Wyatt. I promise I'll save you." A bitter smile finds it's way onto the youngest son of the eldest Charmed one's face. "Even if that demon is me."

Chris turns and disappears up the stairs. A silence. Then...from the kitchen another Wyatt Halliwell appears. His hair is longer and curlier than the sixteen year old manifestation of him, his clothes are darker but the Prue eyes hold the same love. He is twenty four years old and he rules the world. "Go and good luck, Christopher Perry," he says quietly, then smiles slightly. "I promise I'll protect you, little brother." Wyatt orbs away in a flurry of blue and white lights, his promise echoing through the years. "Always..."

_The end._

_**thepowerofhalliwellcestwillsetusfreethepowerofhalliwellcestwillsetusfree**_

Reivew! You know you want to. WooooOOohhh. This is my third incest fic. Go read the other two!!

xxLily who loves youxx


End file.
